Silent Love
by Radiohead97
Summary: A normally quiet pokemon finds love in a shy pokemon. Rated M for language and sexual themes. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Hello, I'm Radiohead. This is another one of my stories. Have fun!**

* * *

I don't think I would consider myself to be that lively. In fact, most of my life was pretty dull, though some may call it creepy because of how I spent it. You may call it being a stalker, but I call it being a hidden protector. Oh, I guess you just came in at the end of my story. Well, I should probably start from the beginning again, shouldn't I?...

My name is Dave. Yeah, nothing really special or anything. Just Dave. I was born in Canalave City to... I... really never met my parents, to be honest with you. They left before I was born. Just abandoned their egg. I was told by an old family friend that I was the result of my mom cheating on my dad with a Bayleef, which could explain why I know Body Slam. Anyway, she didn't want it, and her lover didn't want it. So what did my "dad" do? He abused the shit out of her, that's what he did. My mom just couldn't take it anymore and finally decided to leave him. But guess what? HE didn't want the egg either! So he just decided to leave me alone, and hope some stray will come and take me, or that a predator would eat me because, and I'm quoting the person who told me this part of the story here, "I fucking deserved it for having a whore of a mother." And some time later, I don't know how long it was since, you know, I was still in the egg, but some time later, I was born.

I should probably point out that I'm not a human, as you may have guessed. But I am, in fact, an Ampharos. I wasn't born that, though. I was born as my pre-evolved form, a Mareep. I had to take care of myself. Nobody wanted me. I don't know why... but that's the thing with my story. I never really know why a lot of stuff happens to me. It's just something that's baffled me for a while. Oh, look at me... I'm getting off track here...

Anyway, when I was around two or three, can't really remember but I... no! I'm not getting off track again! Anyway, when I was two or three, a baby girl was crawling towards me. I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do with this! I've barely had any contact with humans. To my surprise, she didn't hurt me. She just petted my fluff and rested on my wool. I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed still, not wanting to disturb her. As I watched her resting, I felt myself grow closer to her. I don't know why, of course, but I did. Pretty soon, her parents came by to pick me up. And they just left without saying a word. Nobody seems to notice me that much, have you noticed that?

There isn't much else for me to say now. She grew up, I grew up. By the time she was a young adult, I was an Ampharos. Now, things get interesting.

One night, she came to the beach by herself. I was there, watching her, like always. But tonight was different. There was a man in a black beanie and a black jacket that approached her. I started to panic when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled out a knife. I needed to take action. I ran on the beach and nailed him in the head with a well-placed Thunderpunch attack. Knocked the man out instantly. I don't know what happened to him after he got taken away... But the girl. She recognized me, and gave me a black and white striped scarf before leaving. And she told me her name.

Kelly.

I had to go look for her. But... fucking Abra. Teleported me to some ocean city. I beat the shit out of it.

"You twisted bastard! I was trying to find someone!" I looked around me and saw a sign. "Gateon Port".

Shit... I have a long journey...

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	2. You Don't Have To Be Scared Anymore

I've been here for about a year or two now... I made a nice little home at Club Krabby, but I can't help feeling that I'm a little bit lonely. I woke up in the club alone and helped myself to some berries, as well as some potato chips. I feel like I should lay off the Lays a little bit, but they're just so good, it's hard to resist. It has gotten me a little fat, though. But not too much, no, I would never allow that. But just enough to make me soft, like a travel pillow. I went out to do my daily routine. Got some food, took a bath, cleaned the place up a little bit, all of that fun stuff...

Evening soon came, faster than I remember it coming. I always seem to lose track of the time out here. I looked out into the ocean to watch the sunset, but I wanted to do something a little different for today. I decided to wade in the water a little bit, let the waves hit my feet as I sighed. I sat down in the shallow water, now letting the tide roll up against my waist. As the sun slowly set, beginning to dip into the water, I noticed something swimming in front of me below the surface. As soon as I took notice of it, the figure stopped dead in its tracks. Was it scared of me? I wouldn't hurt it as long as it didn't hurt me.

"I won't hurt you..." I assured it. It must've heard me, because I saw what it was. It was a Dragonair, and she looked lovely. Everything about her features were just beautiful. She only dipped her head above surface, still cautious of me. "P-Promise?" She asked me. I smiled softly and nodded, "I promise." This made her smile a little bit as she rose out of the water a bit more. Her body was slim and blue, with a white underbelly, just like any other Dragonair. But she was pretty, which set her apart from others. "I'm Dave," I told her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Sheska," she replied. I smiled at her and said, "That's a pretty name." The compliment made her blush a little bit. "T-Thank you," she said shyly. Her voice was just as beautiful as she was. "So what brings you here?" I asked her. "I was just out for a swim, what about you?" she asked. I looked down at the ground at her question and sighed. "I got separated from a friend who's now far away..." She gasped softly, feeling a little sorry for me. "You poor dear..." She said as she nuzzled my cheek. Even though I smiled, I was caught off guard by this gesture of affection. "Thanks..." I told her with a light blush on my cheeks. She lowered her body a little bit so that she was at my eye level.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she said. "Well... yes and no," I replied to her. "I'm not from here, but I mostly stay at Club Krabby." I pointed at the building I was telling her about. "I mostly stay here..." Sheska said, answering her own question. "In the water?" She nodded. "I don't really have a home..." she told me. I wanted to seize this opportunity for both of us. I've been lonely for a long time, and thought that I was all alone out here in the port. But now I realize that this lovely blue dragon wants to be my friend. "You can come stay with me if you'd like." I told her. I reached out my arm to pet her head, causing her to flinch slightly at the touch. "T-That would be nice." She said. I frowned at the sight of her being nervous.

"You look really tense, Sheska... relax." I told her as I continued to pet her head. She nodded and allowed me to continue. "How does it feel?" I asked her, "It feels nice." She said in a calm tone. I smiled, "Why were you scared of me?" I asked her. She told me that she was afraid of everything because she was never properly trained. "I'm weak and not very good at defending myself." I nodded, understanding her.

"If you come with me, I can keep you safe, Sheska." I told her. "You don't have to be scared anymore." The Dragonair looked at me in awe. "R-Really?" I smiled. "Of course." I stood up and got on drier land. "Follow me, I'll show you to my home." She slowly got out of the water and shook herself dry before looking at me. "O-Okay," she said. I smiled at her.

"Follow me."


	3. My First Night With Someone

**Sorry that this took so long. I've been busy with Boy Scouts, as well as my dad making me do outside work. I would like to point out that my updates may be slow since I'm going to be out looking for a job. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! There are light lemons in this chapter, but nothing extreme... yet.**

* * *

I opened the door to Club Krabby and lead Sheska inside. I made a few changes to some of the furniture. I put most of the tables off to the side except for a couple, which I put together to make one big table. I also put in a couch with a coffee table in front of it. My bed, however, makes it obvious I modified the place. It was nothing more than a large mattress with a blanket and a couple of pillows. I really hoped Sheska didn't mind the way it looked.

"Well, here we are." I said, grinning to her.

"Is it safe?" She asked me. I nodded to her.

"Of course it is. If it wasn't would I be living here?" I said jokingly.

"Touche," she responded. I saw that she was still a little tense since she doesn't really know me that well.

"Go ahead, make yourself comfortable, Sheska. Would you like anything to eat?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said to me. I sat down on the couch and scooted over, making room for Sheska. She still seemed to be nervous, and I wanted to make her feel safe around me.

"Go ahead," I said, "You can come sit with me if you want." She began to come closer to the couch, inspecting it carefully to make sure it wouldn't hurt her. I thought it made her look cute, to be honest with you. When she saw that it was safe, she climbed up on the couch and sat next to me. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. I've never met someone as pretty as her before. I looked at my scarf shyly, thinking about her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she was looking at me curiously. I made my attempt to break the awkward silence.

"This scarf was given to me by the friend I told you about earlier." I said.

"It's a very nice scarf." Sheska said, smiling. Her compliment made me smile a bit.

"Thanks, Sheska." I said to her. I reached my hand out to her and petted her head. When I petted her, it made her tail start wagging. I just thought it was the cutest thing I've seen out here. I had to tell her. "Um... Sheska. C-Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Dave. What is it?" She asked, smiling again. My heart raced even faster as the words came out of my mouth.

"I-I-I think you're kinda cute..." I said to her. The blush on my face grew quickly and I looked away from her, hiding my face in my scarf. I peeked out of my scarf and saw that she was blushing as well.

"I-I don't know what to say, Dave..." She said. When she said that, my heart raced faster than it ever did before. It felt like it was trying to beat its way right out of my chest. The blush on my face grew so much that you were unable to see the yellow on my face. She then leaned in close to me and nuzzled my cheek. It just felt like time stopped when she did that. I know that sounds a little cliché, but it's true. When you're with a pretty girl, time does stop. I looked at her and gulped nervously.

"D-Do you feel the same way, Sheska?" I asked her. She blushed a little more.

"Well..." she began, "I think you're very cute, Dave." Those words got my mood up, and it caused my tail to start wagging.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are cute." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to smile and I hugged her. She pouted.

"I have no arms to hug you with." she said. She was able to make up for it by nuzzling me.

"It's alright," I told her. She then lowered her head and kissed my cheek. She looked away from me, trying to hide the blush. I cupped my hand underneath her chin and brought her back over to look at me. "Don't be scared, Sheska..." I said to her softly. I leaned in and began to kiss her. Her face turned bright red, but she kissed me back too. So much time alone left me with a lot of love to give. I finally had someone to give it to. I wrapped my arms around her as I held the kiss, and she wrapped her tail around me. We continued our kiss as I laid down on the couch, leaving Sheska on top of me. I guess I was too into it because she stopped when I began to lick her lips.

"D-Dave? Aren't we going a bit too fast?" My face showed a hint of disappointment, but I understood what she met. After all, we did just meet today.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I said.

"I-I don't mind, it's just that I've never done this before..." Sheska said.

"It's not like we're having sex, Sheska. Besides, I'm not even ready to go that far just yet." She tilted her head and asked why.

"I-I'm kinda shy about it..." I said. "Plus, what if we accidentally have a child?" I asked.

"We would love the child, obviously." she said.

"Yeah, but let's not take things too quickly." I said. She nodded, understanding what I said.

"Okay," She said, nuzzling my cheek again. I smiled and hugged her again. She kissed my cheek, making me blush slightly.

"I love you." I said to her.

"I love you too." She said back to me. I wagged my tail and nuzzled her. She did the same to me.

"Do you have any family around here?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I was left alone in the ocean when I was an egg..." I gasped.

"Me too! I was left alone when I was an egg." I told her. "I guess we have more in common than we think."

Sheska smiled. "Yeah," She leaned in and kissed me. I returned the kiss, but it didn't last that long. "What do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"Well, it's getting dark, so maybe we could go to bed." I said. "Unless you'd rather go back to your home in the water."

The Dragonair shook her head. "I want to stay here with you." I gave her a look of confusion, since I wasn't used to having company over. She lowered her head. "I-I should go back then, I guess..." She began to move towards the door, whispering something to herself. I couldn't hear what it was, but I stopped her from leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked, "I thought you wanted to stay."

"I do, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable if you don't want me staying..." I shook my head.

"I don't feel uncomfortable at all, Sheska," I said, "I'm just not used to having company over, so why would you wanna stay with me?"

"Because I like you." She said.

"I like you too," I said. I went over to her and hugged her. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I continued. "I'm sorry... I just don't want someone I feel so close to leave like this... I've been very lonely for a long time and being with someone like you just feels so nice." I would've continue, but she put her tail to my lips as if to tell me to be quiet.

"I won't leave you," She said to me, "Unless you ask me to go..." She pulled her tail away from me as I continued.

"That would never happen, Sheska," She blushed again as I kissed her cheek. I walked back over to the bed and got under the blanket. "Come on, there's enough room for you here."

She smiled and went under the blanket too. "I'd say let's sleep on the couch, but I don't think there's enough room for both of us unless you were sleeping on top of me." I looked down and saw that she blushing at the mental image. She quickly changed the subject, though.

"Ooh, it's nice and warm under here." She said, I felt her nuzzling my belly.

"It's probably my body fat." I chuckled.

"Clean and warm." She said to me. She began to lick my belly, causing me to giggle.

"Stop it! I'm ticklish there!" I said. She continued licking my belly and licked a little lower.

"How about here?" She asked.

"Y-Yes!" I said, my response somehow breaking through my giggles. My giggling stopped when she moved even lower. "Sh-Sheska... n-no more." I said to her. She looked at me.

"How come?"

"S-Sorry, you were getting close to my cock, that's all." She quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought men liked that."

"They do... I just think that it's too soon for us to be going that far... Sorry if you really wanted to..."

"I thought it would please you if I did it willingly." she said to me. I put an arm around her neck for a one-armed hug.

"It would please me," I said to her, "but I think we should wait until later. Besides, we did only meet today." She smiled and laid her head on my chest.

"Okay," she said. I stroked her head all the way down to the back of neck, which made her purr. "That feels nice," she said to me as she closed her eyes. I snuggled a little closer to her and closed my eyes as well. I smiled a little bit, knowing as long as Sheska was with me, I would no longer be alone.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite. Any one of those three would work, but a combination would be even better. ^^**

**EDIT: Unfortunately, I have to end this story here due to writer's block. I wish I could continue it, but I can't. I'm sorry**


End file.
